A Happy Wedding and Merry Christmas/Ending
(A week later, Kiki and Tombo, now dressed in their wedding attires they tried on a week ago, are married already as they kissed and everyone cheered. While everyone else, with Olivia wearing her princess attire again, Therru wearing a pink short-sleeved dress with gold rims, and Arren now wearing a purple long-sleeved prince tunic with yellow rims over a light blue royal turtleneck sleeveless undershirt, a dark purple belt, dark blue prince pants, white stockings, and brown prince shoes, smiled calmly at this, the only ones who cried happily to this were Popple, Sweet Pea, Mushu, the Gangreen Gang, Dazzlings, and Fearsome Four. Later, at the wedding reception, Kiki and Tombo are already named the new King and Queen of Oz, and Team Oz are hanging around for a bit at the courtyard while everyone else are enjoying themselves) Yuffie: Kiki, Tombo, we are so proud of you. Kiki and Tombo: Thanks. (Jiji noticed the Fearsome Four, with their backs turned, working on something) Jiji: What’s the Fearsome Four doing at this moment? (They notice. Curious, Team Oz, except the Kansas group, asked away) Mushu: Whatcha making there? (Hearing them, the Fearsome Four answered while working with their backs turned) Bushroot: Something for your Kansas friends. Quackerjack: Their request. Liquidator: For Christmas. Megavolt: In Kansas. (The Oz group looked at the Kansas group in confusion, and they explained) Mei: You’ll see what they made for us. (The Oz group understood, getting it now) Popple: Oh, gotcha. Sweet Pea: A surprise. (Then the Fearsome Four finished and presented some harmless toys to the Kansas group. Little doll versions of every single Team Oz member, a Totoro doll, a dragon doll, and even a foamy football) Fearsome Four: Tada! (Then they gave the dolls to Mei and Satsuki, the Totoro doll to Mei, the dragon doll to Chihiro, and the foamy football to Kanta) Kansas group: Thanks! (The Oz group got impressed) Oz group: Neat! Rita: And us? Runt: What do we get? (Answering their questions, the Fearsome Four then presented the Oz groups some special items they also made for them, something they like that represents their personalities) Ace: Awesome! Oz group: Thank you! (Then later, the Kansas group, consisting the kids, Yuki, Wizardmon, Oak, Yasuko, Tatsuo, Anastasia, and the farmhands, are now preparing to go home back to Kansas and are bidding their Oz friends goodbye) Serious members of Team Oz: Take care. Non-serious members of Team Oz: And Merry Christmas from your world. Kansas group: Thanks. And you too, guys. (Satsuki, Kanta, Mei, Chihiro, and Yuki then went up to Iago and Zazu) Kids: Keep up the good work as lookouts. Zazu: We shall. Iago: And I know this is awkward, but girls…. One kiss for love, please? On the cheek? (Smiling softly, Satsuki, Chihiro, and Mei and even the female members of Team Oz kissed him on the cheeks, making him vibrate calmly and in happiness. Then he cheered happily) Iago: (In sing-song voice) I got a kiss! I got a kiss! (Everyone chuckled a bit) Fidget: (Smiling softly, standing by his family) Good old Iago, always bragging about stuff. (Then Yuki and the kids approached Popple, Sweet Pea, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, the Gangreen Gang, and Dazzlings) Kids: You have fun together. Popple, Sweet Pea, Gangreen Gang, and Dazzlings: (Nods happily) We will! Seifer, Rai, and Fuu: With our support. Popple: Heck, we’re getting into church stuff because of our gals. Gangreen Gang: Yep! Dazzlings: Anything for our honey-bunnies. Sweet Pea: Yep! (They chuckled a bit. Then Yuki and the kids approached Arren, Therru, Kiki, Tombo, the Guardians, and Elemental Spirits) Satsuki: You definitely are gonna be one happy family. Kanta, Mei, and Chihiro: (Agreeing) Yeah. Kiki, Tombo, Arren, and Therru: Thanks. Therru: We can’t thank you enough for bringing us together again. Kiki: Because of you. Arren: We’re really grateful. Kids: No problem. Mewtwo: And it’s thanks to you that the Book of Dimensions is safe. Mew: Along with Oz. Iridsella: And the real world. (The Elemental Spirits and Guardians then chirps in agreement calmly. Then lastly, Yuki and the kids approached the Fearsome Four) Kanta: You gonna enjoy your new life here in Emerald City? Fearsome Four: (Nods) Yep! Bushroot: I can’t wait to start my florist business here. Liquidator: And my water business. Megavolt: And me as an electrician. Quackerjack: And me with toys. (Then the Fearsome Four got ecstatic) Liquidator: Just imagine; Oz prospering because of us! Bushroot: Making it a better place! Megavolt: Off to see the world! Quackerjack: Doing good stuff! Fearsome Four: All for the fun of…! (Then they stopped and turned to see the kids and Yuki looking at them with calm smiles, then they smiled calmly in return) Megavolt: Although come to think of it…. Bushroot: It’s swell to be free and part of a nicer team. Liquidator: And it’s like you taught us; Family’s in the heart. Quackerjack: Yeah. (The kids nods and then Satsuki spoke up) Satsuki: It’s true. And…. Besides our friends we have here…. We’ll definitely miss you four. Chihiro: Especially how you helped us out a lot. (The Fearsome Four calmly teared up a bit, glad to hear that) Fearsome Four: (Tearfully) Thanks. Bushroot and Megavolt: (Tearfully) We’ll miss you too, guys. Liquidator and Quackerjack: (Tearfully) That we guarantee. (Then feeling their emotions rising, the Fearsome Four tried to fight it) Quackerjack: (Starting to cry) We promised ourselves we wouldn’t cry for this! (They broke down crying calmly and Megavolt and Quackerjack pulled their handkerchiefs out and blew their noses on them. Then they and the kids group hugged each other as the Fearsome Four sheds two tears of their own on both cheeks) Megavolt: (Sniffles, crying calmly) Don’t let anyone tell you kids differently. Quackerjack: (Sniffles, crying calmly) You’ll always be heroes to us. Bushroot: (Crying calmly) And to your loved ones. Liquidator: (Crying calmly) Remember that. Kids: We will. (After the group hug ended, Megavolt and Quackerjack sniffled as they wiped their tears away with their handkerchiefs, then they, Bushroot, and Liquidator, who wiped their tears away, composed themselves and calmly stopped crying) Quackerjack: And our guess, Chihiro; You and Kiki want us to take care of our handkerchiefs. And we will. Megavolt: We need them more than you anyway, like you said. (Kiki and Chihiro nods in agreement. Then Yuki and the Kansas kids went up to the Kansas group) Kansas group: (Waving goodbye) Goodbye! Oz group: (Waving goodbye) Goodbye! (Then the Kansas group, with Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Chihiro using their magic items, chanted away) Kansas group: (Repeatedly) There’s no place like home. (Then they vanished back to the Kusakabe house in Kansas. Once back there, they go inside and resumed their Christmas fun. On Christmas morning after opening their presents, Oak and Wizardmon arrived happily with a letter addressed to Yuki and the kids) Wizardmon: Hey, kids. Oak: There’s a letter to you and Yuki from your Oz friends. Kids: (Excitedly) Really?! (Yuki barks happily. Then after accepting the letter, Satsuki reads it) Satsuki: (Reading) Dear Yuki and kids, we got your Christmas card from yesterday, and we’re grateful. (Then Kiki’s voice is heard reading the rest of the letter. During this, the Oz group is shown hanging around happily in Emerald City while Tombo and Kiki have an alone time at the courtyard’s gazebo. Then Tombo presents Kiki a replica rainbow pendant necklace, identical to the one Kiki had thirteen years ago) Kiki: (Voice-over) We’re doing wonderful too. Our friends are now official citizens of Emerald City and Tombo and I are doing good as well. We hope to see you again soon, and you have a good Christmas. With lots of love, Kiki and Team Oz. (Back in Kansas, the Kansas group smiled softly upon Satsuki finishing reading) Satsuki: That’s so sweet. Kanta: Hey, Satsuki? Satsuki: Yeah? Kanta: I got something for you for Christmas. Satsuki: What? (Then Kanta hands Satsuki a small gift box. Satsuki opens it and saw, to her calm happiness, a different replica rainbow pendant, the same one Tombo gave Kiki just now in Oz) Satsuki: (In calm happiness) It’s beautiful…. Kanta: Merry Christmas. Satsuki: (Nods a “You’re welcome”) Merry Christmas. (Then, seeing Yuki holding a mistletoe in her mouth while Yasuko held her up above them, Satsuki and Kanta smiled softly and kissed on the lips calmly, much to the calm happiness of the Kansas group. Then as the song plays in the next scene, we’re shown Team Oz, with Kiki, Therru, Arren, and Olivia in their main attires, hanging around in Emerald City happily, running around, racing each other playfully) Chorus: (Voice-over) It means that I have one love forever And one love of my own And now and forever And ever And ever And ever And ever And ever And ever With you (Then we pan up to the blue sunny sky above Emerald City) The end A The Wizard of Oz Parodies Studios Production Songs during the end credits As Long as There’s Christmas End Credits Version by Peabo Bryson and Roberta Fleck All is Found End Credits Version by Kacey Musgraves How Does a Moment Last Forever End Credits Version by Celine Dion Far Longer Than Forever End Credits Version by James Ingram and Regina Belle Into the Unknown End Credits Version by Panic! at the Disco Fall on Me by Andrea Bocelli and Matteo Bocelli Eternity by Dreams Come True Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies